Painful truth
by hazelquill21
Summary: Since Piper Halliwell's sister died, Piper has been the guardian of her sister's daughter. When Andrea starts to act opposite her personality, will sparks fly when Piper meets Andrea's principal? Full summary inside. Major PiperLeo COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Piper Halliwell has been the guardian and aunt of nine-year-old Andrea Trudeu for the past seven years. Until a couple of months ago, when she started school again, Andrea Trudeu had been a good student, as well as making it easy for her aunt to raise her. The question is what is the cause of this distress in Andrea's behavior? When elementary school principal Leo Wyatt, and Piper meet will sparks fly?

Piper Halliwell marched down the hallway of South Bay elementary, and halted right outside the principal's office. Minutes before, she had gotten a call from said principal to come to his office. She had never been there before, because her niece Andrea had never given any reason for her to need to…. that is until she started third grade in the fall. Before then there was never a problem. Now it was November, and the misbehavior was constant. This time however, it was severe enough apparently for her to have to be ripped out of work to come down to the school.

She knocked effortlessly on the door, and waited for the ok to come in.

" Come in." said a masculine voice, that must have been the principal's.

Piper opened the door, and walked in. The office looked like any other principal's office she'd ever seen, not that she'd seen one a lot. She was one of those students who never got into trouble. Up until now, she thought Andrea was going down that path, too.

The room had a desk, a lamp, and trophies that looked like they were from all kinds of sports.

" Hello, Miss Halliwell." The principal said.

Piper looked down at his nameplate on his desk to read ' Mr. Wyatt.'

Of course she'd known that, from Andrea telling her about Mr. Wyatt's warnings to her, and added her own warnings to it in the process.

" Hello, Mr. Wyatt." Piper responded.

" Sit down." Mr. Wyatt requested.

Piper took a seat next to her niece that she now noticed was sitting in front of Mr. Wyatt's desk.

" We are here today to speak about Andrea's behavior." Mr. Wyatt begun. "She got into a fight."

" What's new?" Andrea snapped.

" Andrea!" Piper scolded.

" She got into a fight with said girl, because the girl was asking her about her parents. Andrea pulled the girl's hair, and punched her."

" I didn't hit her hard." Andrea snarled.

" Hard enough." Mr. Wyatt said. " Andrea, I don't understand this. You used to be so good."

" Used to." Andrea said.

" That's enough." Piper said, standing up. " Go back to class, get your act back together, and I'll see you at home."

Andrea crossed her arms, got up, and left the room.

" What _did_happen to her parents?" Mr. Wyatt asked.

" They were killed." Piper told him. " She hasn't really dealt with it yet. They only died when she was two. I've raised her since."

" How did they die?"

" Cancer." Piper said. " Both died of it."

Okay so it wasn't actually the truth. They had died in a car accident from a drunk driver, but it was easier for Piper to tell people that they had died from a common cause. Not that drunk driving wasn't a common cause, but she didn't want to think of that kind of evil anymore.

Piper still remembered that day. The call at two a.m saying that she'd never see her sister again. Andrea was only two at the time, there was no way she'd understand what happened, or why, just that mommy and daddy were gone, gone off to a better place. That was all that Andrea knew, because she never asked any other questions that Piper would have been glad to answer.

" She was your sister?"

Piper nodded. " My sister, but I've gotten past it. I have two other sisters to help me."

" Well, please talk to Andrea." Mr. Wyatt said, slightly taken aback. " I don't want violence from her. I know that girl that she used to be is still there waiting to come out."

Piper nodded, and left the room.

**A/N: should I continue? Please tell me, and if so, I'll update soon.**

**-Whitelighterleo21- **


	2. Painful Memory

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

The door of the manor opened and closed again, as Piper sat in the living room still trying to collect her thoughts from a couple of hours ago.

"Andrea?" Piper said. " Is that you?

" It's me, Aunt Piper." Andrea's voice said.

" Andrea, come in here." Piper said, sternly. She didn't want to sound that way, but it hopefully would be affective.

Andrea trudged into the room, and sat down next to Piper.

" What was today about?" Piper said calmly.

" Kelly Hartley said that my parents died because they were bums and couldn't take care of themselves."

" And that bothered you?" Piper said to her. " You know how they died."

" Yeah, in a car accident." Andrea said. " But why should I have to listen to other people tell me that my parents died because they didn't love me? Because they didn't take care of themselves?"

" Well, all I can tell you is, is don't listen to them. That's what my mother used to tell me." Piper said.

" Maybe Grams was wrong." Andrea said, and ran out of the room.

Piper sighed. What was she going to do with this new Andrea, and when was her niece going to come back? She really wanted to know, because she wanted that niece to be back so badly.

Piper got up and went to the kitchen to start dinner. She was going to make Chicken and Rice like she did often. She got the salsa and other ingredients out, and began to cook.

When dinner was finally done, she called Andrea down.

Andrea and Piper ate in silence. No words were shared except 'pass the sour cream' or ' pass a spoon, or fork'.

This had been the way Andrea was for the past couple of months since September. Andrea had always been a happy kid, and talkative at that. She reminded Piper of Prue a lot, and there was no doubt that they were mother and daughter, none at all.

Piper still remembered the day that her sister died.

_Seven years ago-_

_Prue was getting ready to go on a 'date' with her husband Andy. _

" _She needs to be in bed by seven thirty, okay?" Prue said to Piper, as she put a pair of her favorite earrings on. " We'll be home by twelve. She ate, but she can have a snack."_

_Piper nodded. " Have a good time." Piper said._

_Prue nodded, and left with Andy._

_2:00 A.M _

_Piper was starting to get worried about her sister. She said she was going to be back two hours ago, and she wasn't. What if something happened to her? The phone rang, so Piper answered it._

" _Hello?" she said._

"_Are you related to Prudence Halliwell and Andrew Trudeu?" _

" _I am Prue's sister." Piper said. _

" _We have your sister and her husband here at San Francisco Memorial. They were in a car accident, and I'm sorry Ms. Halliwell, they didn't make it."_

_Piper's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't even said as much as 'Have a good time' to her sister before the accident. _

That was the same day that Piper read the Will of Prue and Andy, leaving Andrea with her. The day her world crashed, and so did Andrea's. Andrea never really said anything about the subject until now, and she wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Andrea was getting older, and her mind was asking more questions.

What ever it was, Piper hoped Andrea would talk to her. She really hoped so, because she wanted to be apart of her niece's life.

**A/N: please review. Thanks to all my reviewers. Tell me if you liked this chapter. If so, I'll continue. **

**-Whitelighterleo21-**


	3. Bedtime story

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" Hey, Andrea, you want your mommy?" Kelly Hartley called out from across the playground. " Oh yeah, she died because she didn't care. She was drunk, and couldn't care less."

Andrea started across the playground trying to stay still. This wasn't the girl she wanted to be, but Kelly wasn't being the best person.

"My mom and dad died in a car accident. A drunk driver killed them!" she said.

" Yeah, and who was the drunk driver? Your dad?"

Andrea felt tears sting her eyes. Most people on the playground had their parents. They knew their parents faces, they knew the sound of their voice. All Andrea remembered was the way her mom used to sing to her. That's all she remembered. Kelly had her parents, and they lived in the picture perfect world. There was Kelly, her brother, her dog, and the picket fence. All Andrea had was her aunt. She loved her aunt, but it wasn't the same. Her aunt wasn't her mother, and her aunt wasn't the person she wanted the most. That person…or a person was her mom and dad. She wouldn't even talk to her aunt, because her aunt would feel bad, and she didn't want that at all.

" You know that's not what happened." Andrea said.

" Oh, well the whole school does." Kelly said. " That your parents were drunks, and left you with your Auntie Piper. What kind of name is Piper anyway? Your Grandmother must have been real smart."

Andrea then lost it. She ran across the playground, and tackled Kelly to the ground.

" Don't you ever talk that way about anyone in my family again!" she cried, the tears flowing freely out of her eyes as she pulled at Kelly's hair. " Never!"

Then of course came the long walk to the principal's office.

Oh what joy? Mr. Wyatt didn't understand. He had his parents, and no one made fun of him when he felt most vulnerable.

No one understands, and it felt like her and herself in this big world alone.

No one wanted to tell her it would all be all right. It wouldn't be all right.

No one knew, but Andrea snuck to the storage room every night, and looked through photo albums of her parents. She even read their wedding album like a bedtime story.

That was all she had, and it always would be.

**A/N: just a chapter in the life of Andrea. Next chapter, the principal's office once more. **

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	4. Mr Wyatt

**A/N: I don't own charmed. Okay, so I'm specifying some information about characters here. If anything was changed, it's because I have a really good idea in mind, and this fits. Leo has been a principal for a year. Knows Andrea from end of year before current year. I didn't specify, but Piper is twenty-four, and Leo is twenty-five. **

Here they were again. Sitting in the chairs of the principal's office. Andrea had freaked out again, and used violence.

" So, Andrea, what happened?" Mr. Wyatt said.

" Why bother?" Andrea said. " You won't do anything anyway."

" Andrea." Mr. Wyatt said, seriously.

" Just tell us." Piper said.

" Kelly Hartley was telling everyone that my father killed my mother, because he was drunk." Andrea said. " Everyone believes her. Then she told me that my grandmother was stupid."

" I've talked to Kelly, and she said that you just started yelling at her." Mr. Wyatt said.

" She told me that she just tried to talk to you."

" That's a lie." Andrea said.

" I know it is." Mr. Wyatt. " Kelly does this to a lot of people. I know that this isn't you, Andrea."

" It is." Andrea said. " I won't let anyone think that my parents didn't love me, because the did. I may have only been two when they died, but I remember them. Kelly is perfect. She has everything perfect."

" Andrea, you need to get back to class." Mr. Wyatt said. " I'll take care of everything, and you won't have to worry. This is the last warning, though."

Andrea stood up without a word, and left the office.

" She's having a hard time." Piper told Mr. Wyatt.

" I can tell." Mr. Wyatt said. " Someone I was close to died last year. I miss them everyday."

" Well, I hope she isn't making you re-think becoming the principal of this school." Piper said. " After all you did start last year."

Mr. Wyatt nodded. " I did." He said. " I used to deal with grieving a lot. It doesn't bother me, I actually like to help."

" Were you a psychologist?" Piper asked him.

Mr. Wyatt shook his head. " I was a doctor." He said. " General physician. Dealt with a lot of people grieving over loss of loved ones."

" Wow." Piper said. " Doctor to principal? Thought principal would be more lucrative?"

Mr. Wyatt smiled. " Yes." He said. " I wanted to help kids."

" Well that's great."

" It is." He nodded. " I'm sorry to have called you down here again, but she really needs to stop hurting people."

Piper nodded. " I'll talk to her again." She said. " It might take a little while. Today was the day her parents got killed seven years ago."

" I understand now." Mr. Wyatt said. " It's nothing I wouldn't expect, but violence isn't the answer."

Piper nodded.

" Bye, Mr. Wyatt." She said, going to leave.

" Call me Leo." He said.

Piper smiled.

**A/N: okay, so they're talking on a friends level now. Leo's plot has to do with the doctor thing, so I decided to add it. I got a really good idea, and I'm going to stick with it. Please review. Update should be up soon, because I'm on a roll. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	5. What do we feel?

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Leo went home after a long day at school. It had been two weeks since he had last saw Andrea Trudeu's aunt, and he had yet a reason of why she should be called down to the school again. The truth was, was that two weeks ago; he could have handled the situation with Kelly Hartley on his own. The only reason he called Piper down was to see her again. The first time he saw her, he knew he was going to fall for her. She was so beautiful, and acted so motherly towards he niece.

He even started to tell her about his doctor career before he became a principal, which was his minor in college. It wasn't the whole truth he had told her.

When he was a doctor, his brother had been really sick, and there was nothing he could do to save him. He had died, and Leo blamed himself, what with being the only doctor in the family. He gave up being a doctor to help kids, especially kids like Andrea.

He loved being a doctor, but it was too painful to go back.

It was now close to Christmas, and a Christmas without his brother. He would have to go to the faculty Christmas party without his brother and his brother's family. James was the only brother he had, so it was defiantly hard, especially when he only had his mother left. His father had died five years ago.

As he sat at dinner in thought, he came up with a great way to see Piper again. It would be courageous if he actually went through with the idea, so unlike him, but what the heck. What's life without taking chances? The faculty Christmas party was in two days, so he would have to act fast.

As soon as he finished dinner, and cleaned up, he went into his bedroom. He found the number he had used to call Piper down to the school, and picked up the phone.

It was five rings before someone answered.

" Halliwell residents." The person said. It was Piper.

" Piper, it's Leo." He said.

" Mr. Wyatt." Piper said. " Did Andrea do something again?"

" No." he said. " I just called to ask something. The faculty Christmas party is in two days, and I don't have anyone to go with. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me."

" Mr. Wyatt…" Piper started.

" Leo." Leo interrupted.

" Leo." Piper said. " Why me?"

" Well, I just thought maybe you'd like to go." He said. " It's okay if you don't."

" I'd love to go." Piper said. " God knows I need something more exciting than taking care of my niece."

Leo smiled. " Great." He said. " Pick you up on Friday at seven?"

" Sure." Piper said. " See you then."

Leo hung up, and was surprised with himself. He had been so brave, and hadn't even stuttered. That was different.

Piper hung up the phone, and nearly cried. Was it wrong to be going to a party with Andrea's principal? Was he even interested in her, or was he really just taking her as company? She knew she liked him since she met him, but denied it to herself.

She looked at the keypad of the phone, and started to dial her other sister Phoebe's phone number.

" Hello?" Phoebe said, after a few rings.

" Phoebe." Piper said.

" Hey, Pipes." Phoebe said. " How's Andrea?"

" Good." Piper said. " Listen, I need a favor. I got asked to a Christmas party. I need you to watch Andrea on Friday."

" Who?" Phoebe said.

" Andrea's principal." Piper said.

" Wow." Phoebe said. " You haven't dated since…"

" Phoebe, please." Piper said. " I am trying to forget about Adam."

" Piper, he was an idiot." Phoebe said.

A couple of years ago, Piper had broken up with her long-term boyfriend, Adam. They loved each other, and Adam was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Piper wasn't ready to go that far, so Adam broke up with her.

" It's good to see you going out." Phoebe added.

" I think it's just friends territory." Piper said. " I'm not sure if he even likes me."

" Well, see how it goes." Phoebe said. " Do you like him?"

" I do." Piper admitted. " He's really nice to Andrea. Killer smile. What's not to like?"

" So why haven't you made a move?"

" It's too early." Piper said. " I don't even know if he likes me, too."

" Piper, life is about taking chances." Phoebe said. " Not letting what you love or what you really want skate by you, because of something unfortunate."

Piper nodded. Phoebe was right.

**A/N: okay, so plots are being revealed. Review. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	6. Bella

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**Leo's p.o.v**

I stood in front of the big Victorian house that Piper had told me to pick her up at. I rang the doorbell and waited.

Soon Piper answered the door. She was wearing a simple red shirt, and a knee length black skirt. She was so beautiful.

" You look nice." I told her.

" Thank you." She said. " I just need to grab my purse."

She grabbed her purse from a side table, and we left.

" So how old was your sister when she, um…" I said, as I drove to the school. I didn't want to get her upset, but I was trying to start conversation.

" Twenty." She said. " Prue had Andrea when she was eighteen. She always said Andrea was the best thing that ever happened to her, besides her husband."

" Andrea's a great kid." I said. I was feeling so comfortable talking to her.

We finally made it to the school, and I parked my car. We walked into the school, and walked to the gymnasium where the party was being held.

" So what did you ask for, for Christmas?" I asked Piper after we sat down at a table, people talking around us.

" It's silly." She said. " Nothing I can really get."

" Tell me." I said.

" A miracle." She said. " Andrea will feel better, I'll have the life I've always wanted, or a promise of it. At least I try with the first one."

" It's a good wish." I said. I know I can help with the first one.

" Your turn." She said.

" Well, I want someone to make me happy." I said. " Cliché to ' All I want for Christmas Is You', but it's what I want."

" You'll get that." She said. " Trust me. I did. I thought I was in love, but I was wrong. It felt great while it lasted, though."

" What happened?" I asked. She seemed like she needed someone to talk to at that moment.

" Well, we loved each other, but he wanted more out of the relationship than I was ready to give him." Piper said. " He broke up with me. I was twenty. I had Andrea. He was also afraid of me having a four year old."

" That's horrible." I said, feeling bad for her. Maybe she wasn't ready for a relationship.

" Things like that aren't meant to be rushed into."

" Or forced." She added. She just looked at me for a second, then. " You know, you're great. You just let me talk about my problems, and listen."

" I like to listen." I said.

" Principal Wyatt." A person said, from behind me.

I turned around.

" Mrs. Winston." I said. " How are you tonight?"

" Great." Mrs. Winston said. " Who is the lovely lady with you?"

" This is my…friend, Piper." I said. I hope for more than that, though.

" Hello, Piper." Mrs. Winston said. " Are you a teacher here?"

" No." Piper said. " I'm Andrea Trudeu's Aunt Piper."

" I had her for kindergarten." Mrs. Winston said. " Lovely girl."

" Well, nice meeting you."

" Nice meeting you." Piper said.

A couple of hours later, the party was over.

" Do you want me to take you home?" I asked. I couldn't just end this wonderful night so soon. " Or maybe a little ice-cream at Friendlys, or…"

" Friendlys is fine." She said, with a smile. " My sister Phoebe has Andrea for the night, so…"

I nodded, and drove to my favorite Friendlys in town.

We both ordered wonderful looking sundaes, and sat down.

" So, Piper, what do you do?" I asked. I had to know more about her.

" Well, I own a restaurant." She said. " My grandmother always loved the kitchen, and cooking, and so did I."

" Where is it?" I asked.

" It's called Bella." Piper said. I've been there before.

" Great place." I said. " Love the cooking."

Piper smiled. " Thank you." She said. God I love her smile. It's so beautiful, radiant, and…bella.

**A/N: please review. **


	7. Happiness

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**Piper's P.O.V**

Leo dropped me off at home after we ate our ice cream. I had most wonderful night that I've had in a while. He is so kind, and caring, and…well he's wonderful. He listens to what I have to say. I'm not even sure if he likes me the way I like him. It's a feeling I've never had before. Not even with Adam. There's a spark I've never even felt or seen. It's hard to explain.

I woke up the next morning, feeling happy, and not knowing why. Then I remembered the night before. I looked at my alarm clock, and it said 11:00. I had slept really well, but where was Andrea? She should have been home by now, because Phoebe was going to bring her home. She would have woken me up by now.

" Andrea?" I called, while getting out of bed, and my room.

" In here, Aunt Piper." Andrea called out.

I walked into the kitchen where the voice was, to see Andrea sitting at the table eating cereal.

" How did your night go?" I asked.

" Good." She said. "Yours?"

" Good." I said. " Your principals a great guy, you know."

" Are you going out with him?" she asked.

I blushed a little.

" No." I said. " We went to a Christmas party as friends."

" But you want to go out with him." Andrea said. " I may be only nine, but I can tell when someone likes another person."

" Ah, so we're talkative today." I said, walking over to the cupboard to get myself my own cereal.

" I feel a little bit better." She said. " Aunt Phoebe told me to ignore everyone, it'll show that I don't care, and Kelly will stop."

" Good advice." I said. Why didn't I think to say that? I'd been told that plenty of times.

" So do you like him?" she asked.

I blushed again.

" Eat your cereal." I said.

" It's okay if you do." She said, going on eating her cereal. " He took care of Kelly, he's fine with me."

" So glad you think so." I said.

As I was making lunch a couple of hours later, the phone rang.

" Halliwell residents." I answered.

" Hi, Piper." A voice said. It was Leo.

" Hi Leo." I said, with a smile. He's actually calling me again.

" Hi, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight." He said. " I had a great time last night, and I'd like to have another great time."

" Are you asking me out on a date?" I said, getting slightly excited.

" I sure am." He said. "If that's okay."

I smiled. " I'd love to." I said. " Phoebe and Andrea have a girls night tonight, anyway. Last night they really bonded."

" That's great to hear." He said. " Is she feeling better about the whole Kelly thing?"

" Yeah." I said. " Phoebe talked to her in a way neither of us could. It's an Aunt thing."

" You're her Aunt." Leo said.

" I've raised her." I said. " It's different."

" I see." He said. " So I'll pick you up at seven?"

" Great, see you then."

I hung up, and nearly shouted in joy. Maybe Leo was going to work out. I really hope so.

**A/N: please review. Next chapter will be their first official date.**

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	8. Pieces of a puzzle

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**Piper's P.O.V**

I am standing in my room, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I have a simple black dress on, and my hair is down.

As soon as I got done, the doorbell rung, so I went down stairs to answer it. I opened the door, and Leo was standing behind the door in a nice blue shirt on with a pair of black jeans.

" You look amazing." Leo said, when he saw me.

I smiled. " You look great, too." I said.

I stepped outside, closed the door behind me, and we walked to his car.

On the car ride there, we talked about our careers in detail, and stuff like that.

" I want to go back to being a doctor." Leo said. "But I don't think I am ready yet, you know?"

I nodded. " I think you should, though." I said. " You seem like you could be a great doctor."

" That's what my mother said." He said. " ' Go back' she said to me. ' You're an amazing doctor'."

We got there, and ate great meals. I was amazed by the food, and that is saying something, since I'm a chef. This guy knows good restaurants. I could get used to this.

" So Andrea's been really good." Leo said, as we ate. " Kelly hasn't been bothering her, which is also good."

" She's feeling better, I guess." I said. " Phoebe talking to her made a difference. Phoebe told me she told her all about her mother, and that either one of us would be happy to answer any questions. I guess even if Kelly has been bothering her, she hasn't let it get to her."

Leo shook his head. " I'm really proud of her." He said.

I smiled. " So am I." I said. " I lost my grandmother really young, also, so I know how it feels."

" With my brother gone, I know how hard it is." Leo said. " I feel for her. That's why I am being so calm about this."

" You a great person, you know that?" I said, as I looked at him. " Andrea's lucky to have you as a principal."

Leo blushed a little.

" Why Mr. Wyatt, are we blushing?" I laughed.

He smiled. " So I am." He said. " Don't hold it against me."

" I think it's cute." I said.

We both laughed.

Soon we were both finished, and on our way home.

" Do you want me to take you home?" he said. " Or back to my place?"

" Well, as my place is a mess." I said. " And I'm not ready to end this night, I'd say your place."

" I guess I really am a good date." He joked.

I laughed. He had a great sense of humor, and I loved that about him.

He drove us back to his apartment. When we walked in, the lights were out. He turned them on, and I saw this beautiful apartment. It had a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a living room as well as a bathroom.

" Great place." I said, as he took off my jacket.

" Thanks." He said, as he hung it up. " Do you want coffee?"

" I'm fine." I said. He led us over to the couch, and we sat down.

" Can I do anything for you?" he asked.

" I am fine." I said. " So, how long have you been here?"

" Two years." He said. " I started out with a roommate, but he moved out. He got married."

" So your alone?" I said.

" Yeah." He nodded. " But I like it. I just hope to share it with the right person someday."

I smiled.

He looked at me, and I looked back at him. Before I knew it, our faces were just inches apart from each other. I could feel his breath on my lips, and then his lips brushing against mine. We had barely kissed, and I felt like I was on cloud nine. I pushed my lips against his, and I was floating. Our lips fit together like one whole piece of a puzzle.

**A/N: figured I'd leave you there. Tell me what you thought. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	9. Twinkle

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

**Piper's P.O.V**

_Our lips fit together like one whole piece of a puzzle. _

We pulled away from each other, and looked into each other's eyes.

Before I knew it, he pressed his lips to mine again, and we were kissing again. It was pure bliss. I had never felt this way before, not even with Adam. I was moving on, and it felt great.

After a minute, I pulled away.

" So does this mean something?" I said, slightly breathless.

" I hope so." Leo said.

I smiled, and we kissed again.

That night, I went home feeling better than I had in years. I had a boyfriend, and he really cared about me. He didn't push me into doing anything that I didn't want to do, and he had the opportunity. After we made our relationship official we had only made out, and that seemed to be all either of us wanted.

" Why do you look so happy?" Phoebe said, when she dropped Andrea off at the house the next morning.

" We kissed." Piper said, dreamily. " It was great."

" You kissed my principal?" Andrea said. " Does this mean that you two are together?"

I nodded, with a smile. I am so excited to be with someone who already makes me so happy.

" Piper's got a boyfriend." Phoebe smiled.

" Yes, I do." I said. " We even have a date tomorrow night."

" That's great!" Phoebe said. " I'll come over here and watch Andrea."

" I feel really bad she's been with you for a while." I said.

" I don't mind." Phoebe said. " I've had a really great time. Besides you deserve to have a boyfriend. He could be the one for all either of us know."

" He could be." I agreed. Anything could happen, even though I had thought Adam was the one. Leo had this vibe about him, though.

I felt like he would never hurt me, or betray me in anyway. For the fact that he hadn't pushed me into anything when we kissed for the first time meant something to me. It meant a lot, actually.

I just can't wait until I have that moment where I know for sure he's the one. I can't wait to know that I've found my prince, and I can live happily ever after. I can't wait.

" Next week, we're going out to dinner." I said. " Andrea, him, and I."

"That'll be nice." Phoebe said. " What do you think, Andrea?"

" I think it'll be nice." Andrea said. " I like you dating my principal, especially because of the time I get to spend with Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe smiled.

" Am I not good enough?" I teased.

" No!" Andrea said. "That's not what I meant. I like living with you, but I never really see Aunt Phoebe. It's nice."

" I bet it is." I smiled.

The next day, I got all ready for my date with Leo. I started at about noon, and by five I was ready. At six, Phoebe came to pick Andrea up, and at seven, Leo was standing at the front door.

I opened it, and let him in.

" Nice place." He said.

" Thanks." I said. " It's not really that big, with only the two of us living here."

" It doesn't have to be big." Leo said. " Is Andrea with your sister?"

" Yeah." I nodded. " She loves being there. Phoebe and I have talked about Andrea going there to live, because of my hectic work schedule, but I haven't been able to let go."

" Andrea really does love you." Leo said. " I just think it's that Phoebe was rebellious in her younger years, and Andrea can talk to her about things that she's going through."

" You remembered what I told you about my sisters." I smiled.

" I remembered." He nodded. We had that eye connection that made both of our eyes twinkle.

" So, where are we going?"

" Italian good?" he said.

" Great." I nodded.

**A/N: please review. Next chapter should be up really soon. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	10. First time

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

It's been six months since my first date with Leo, and everything is going great.

A month ago, Andrea moved in with Phoebe. It was sad to see her go, but I know it's for the best. Phoebe can spend more time with her, and that's what Andrea needs. It hasn't been a problem at all. I still see Andrea, a lot, too, so that's great.

As for Leo and I, we're doing great. As the days go by, and I see him a lot, I can't help but feel that he really is the one.

Leo and I are getting together tonight to watch a movie. We decided that we were going to rent a few movies from Hollywood Video, and see what movie we can get through without falling asleep in the middle.

At seven, the doorbell rung. I answered the door, and Leo stood in the doorway.

" Hello beautiful." He said, giving me a kiss. I giggled a little.

I stepped aside to let him come in.

He was holding a couple of DVD's in his hand that I had him rent. They were: ' Wedding Date', ' Fever Pitch', ' 50 first dates', and 'How to lose a guy in ten days'.

" We'll eat first, I guess." I said. " Then the movies?"

" Good plan." He said.

We ate the lasagna that I made, and then went to the couch. I put the first movie in, and pressed play. It was ' Wedding Date'.

" Sorry I rushed you off the phone today." He said. He was referring to our short conversation earlier today. " My mother was over."

" That's okay." I said, as the usual before movie presentations came on. " How'd it go?"

" Well, the usual." He said. " Pushing me to go back to being a doctor."

I leaned back into his arms. " I think you should, too." I said.

He looked at me. " I'm just worried that I'm not going to be able to help people." He said. " Like a baby that's sick. What if I do the wrong thing, and they don't get better?"

" Believe in yourself." I said. " You can do it."

" You really think I should be a doctor again?"

I nodded. " I really do." I said.

" I'll try to get my old job back tomorrow." He said. " It won't be hard. They said I could come back whenever I wanted to."

" Good thing." I said. " What about your principal's job?"

" Well the years almost over." He said. " I'll finish there next week, and then start at my office whenever I can."

School ended next week, and I can't wait to have Leo all to myself. Now, though he would be a doctor. It doesn't bother me, because it's what he loves the most.

" Glad I could be of help." I said. I closed my eyes, as he stroked my affectionately.

" Thanks." He said. " I love you."

I opened my eyes. Did he just say that he loved me? That was something neither of us had said before.

I looked up at him.

" You love me?" I said.

He smiled. "Of course." He said. " You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, and I love you so much."

" I love you, too." I said, truthfully. I really did. He was the first man that I've ever felt completely comfortable with. I couldn't help but swell with joy with the fact that we loved each other.

I leaned my head against his chest, and we got comfortable on the couch. Finally the movie started.

By the middle of the second movie, which was 'Fever Pitch', I started to get tired, so I closed my eyes. I felt Leo's arms wrap around my waist, and pull me closer to him. I felt so comfortable.

**A/N: please review. Next chapter will be up a.s.a.p. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	11. New me

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**Piper's P.O.V**

" So how does it feel to be Doctor Wyatt?" I asked Leo. " Again."

" It feels great." Leo smiled. " It sounds even better when you say it."

" Doctor Wyatt." I repeated.

He laughed, and kissed me. We were sitting in his living room enjoying a glass of wine while celebrating his being a doctor again. He's starting tomorrow, the first day of September. They need him especially now, because kids are going back to school, and they are more prone to get sick.

" To think we met almost a year ago." Leo said, as I took a sip of wine. " And started dating almost a year ago."

We met a year ago in December. We've also been dating for almost a year this December. Nine months goes fast when you're in love.

" So who's the new principal at Andrea's school?" I asked.

" Mark Geller." Leo said. " Great guy. Runs a tight ship. You don't have to worry about Andrea."

" Good to know."

" Speaking of Andrea." Leo said. " How is she?"

" I just seen her yesterday." Piper said. " She's okay."

Leo nodded.

" You miss her?"

I nodded. " I do." I said. " But Phoebe loves having her. She just broke up with her boyfriend, Cole, and Andrea is really helping her through it."

" That's nice to hear." Leo said. " I'm sure she really needs someone to talk to."

" She does." I nodded.

" Well, Doctor Wyatt needs to get some sleep." Leo said. " First day tomorrow."

" You want me to stay here, or should I go home?" I said.

Leo shook his head.

" Stay here." Leo said. He took my hands in his. " As a matter of fact, I don't want you to ever go home. I want you to move in with me."

I felt my eyebrows lift, and my mouth open, but no words came out. He wanted me to move in with him. This would be a big step for Piper and Leo.

" Piper." He said. He looked straight into my eyes.

" Leo, I'd love to." I said, finally finding my voice. No longer did I have to miss him any longer than I needed to.

Leo smiled, and placed down his glass. His lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

The next day, after Leo got home from work, we decided to start moving my stuff into Leo's house. His house is bigger and nicer than mine, so we decided that I would move in there. It had extra rooms, so Andrea could always stay there when she wanted to.

" My god, you've got a lot of stuff." Leo said, as we started hauling boxes of random things into his car. Phoebe and Andrea were moving out of Phoebe's apartment, and into my house. It would be a lot better for them.

" We've got plenty of help." I said.

" I have a lot more stuff than this." Phoebe said, coming into the room with two boxes.

" You should see." Andrea said, coming in with two other boxes.

" I know." I said. Phoebe had more stuff than she needed.

" Well, lets get this stuff out." Leo said, and opened the door. His car was outside, and we were going to load all that we could into it.

We got most of my boxes into it, and had to come back for the rest.

" Bye." Phoebe said, when I was standing outside of Leo's car ready to leave for the last time. Leo was already in the car ready to go. " Don't do anything I wouldn't."

I laughed. " I won't." I said. " Bye Phoebs, Bye Andrea."

" Bye Aunt Piper." Andrea said. " Visit anytime."

" I will." I said.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and gave Andrea one. I got into the car, and buckled my seat belt.

" Bye, Phoebes." Leo said. " Bye Andrea."

" Bye Mr. Wyatt." Andrea said.

" Leo." Leo corrected.

" Leo, then." Andrea said.

I smiled, and waved. Leo drove out of the driveway, and we were off. I was off to my new life, or the start of a new me.

**A/N: please review. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	12. Surprise Valentine

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" Happy Valentines Day, my sweetheart." Leo said, placing a big sweetheart onto the kitchen table next to me. It was four-thirty, and work was over for me, but he was home early.

" Your home early." I said, standing up, and giving him a kiss. " Thank you."

" I got off early." He said. " I wanted to surprise you."

" The flowers were surprising." I said, gesturing to the dozen red roses in a vase in the middle of the table.

" I knew they were your favorite." He said. " And I've got a reservation for Amora's."

" My favorite restaurant." I smiled.

" Yeah." He said. " And I've got you a very special gift."

" Where?" I said.

" Ah, that's for tonight." He smiled. " And I know you'll love it."

Leo and I have been living together for five months now, and on our anniversary of our first date, he bought me a beautiful diamond necklace. What could be better? We've been together for a year and two months, that's what makes me the happiest.

" When's the reservation for?" I asked.

" Six." He said.

" We should get ready, then." I said.

He scooped me up in his arms, as I went to leave the room.

" No rush." He said. " Can't I just hold you in my arms and tell you what I love most about this day?"

I smiled. " What?" I said.

" That I am spending it with you." He said. " We had a great time last year, but this year I know I love you."

" I love you, too." I said. " And to think I made this guess when I was seventeen that I wouldn't find love until I was at least thirty. I was so wrong. Here I am twenty-five spending Valentine's Day with the love of my life."

" Well, I am twenty five, too." He said. " I didn't think I'd even find a girl I would like until at least thirty five."

" Well, we've both surprised each other." I said. " Now lets get ready."

He laughed, and we both went to get ready.

At six, we went to the restaurant, and we were almost immediately seated.

After we ordered, Leo and I started to talk.

" So, how's work going?" I asked him.

" Great." He said. " A lot of women doctors and nurses are very jealous of you."

" Why is that?" I asked, with a smile.

" They're jealous, because I'm taken by you." He said.

" You love that, though." I said.

" Absolutely." He said. " I can't imagine never meeting you."

" Neither can I." I said.

" Every day, I wake up to you, and I can't believe how lucky I am to have you." He said. " I love you so much, more than I've ever loved anyone. You're so beautiful, and so special. I want us to be together forever. I don't ever want to be without you."

I smiled.

" Would you like your present now?" he asked.

I smiled again, as his hand went into his pocket. What was he going to surprise me with this time?

He pulled out a velvet box, and held it up to me. I grinned, and took it from him. He had a goofy smile on his face. I slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring inside. It was white gold, and had a single diamond in the middle, with smaller diamonds around it.

" Piper Halliwell, will you marry me?" he said.

**A/N: Review! Cliffhanger there…aren't I evil? **

**-Whitelighterleo21- **


	13. New life

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**Piper's P.O.V.**

I couldn't seem to find my voice, even though both my head were screaming yes in agreement.

How could I not say yes? Leo was the perfect man for me, and he loved me so much. I would never find anyone like him, anyone who treats me as good as him.

I finally found my voice, and found the words to say.

" I would love to be your wife." I said. " The answer is yes, I'll marry you."

" Really?" Leo smiled.

" Yeah." I said, with a wide grin.

Leo stood up, and kissed me. This was the happiest day of my life, and I would never forget it. Leo pulled away from me, and took the box with the ring in it from me. He then took the ring from it, and took my left hand into his hand. He then slid the ring onto my finger. It fit perfectly.

We kissed again, and then went on to finish our meals.

Once we got home, we made our way to the couch. Leo sat down, and pulled me onto his lap.

" So are you excited to be Mrs. Doctor Leo Wyatt?" he said, pulling me closer to him.

I grinned, and kissed him. " Extremely." I said.

We kissed again, and suddenly I felt like I was ready to take the next step with him. I felt like there was no first time than this moment right now. I started to pull at his shirt, and he pulled away from me.

" Are you sure?" he said.

I nodded. " I've never been more sure about anything." I said. " Besides deciding to become your wife."

He chuckled, and brought me to him again. Our lips met in the most passionate kiss we've ever shared.

For the rest of the night, I felt more special than I had ever felt in my life. It was my first time, and he'd made it special for me.

" Honey, I've got to run to Phoebe's place." I said the next day. Leo was in the living room, and I was at the door. "I'm going to ask her to be my maid of honor."

" Don't take too long." Leo said. " I want to talk about details today."

I smiled. " I will." I said.

I left, and drove to my old house. I rang the doorbell, and it took Phoebe a minute to answer the door.

" Hey." She said.

" Hi." I said, walking into the house. I guess she noticed my extremely good mood, and looked at me.

" Have a good night?" she said.

I smiled. " Great." I said.

" What'd he get you?" she said, excitedly.

" Besides lots of chocolate, flowers, and a huge sweetheart?" I said.

Phoebe nodded.

" I'll put it to you this way." I said. " I want you to be my maid of honor."

" He proposed?" Phoebe exclaimed. " And on Valentine's Day. How romantic"

I smiled. " I want you to be my maid of honor. I want Andrea to be a brides maid." I said.

" Forget that." Phoebe said. " Where's your ring?"

I held up my left hand where my engagement ring was.

" What a rock." She said. " Why couldn't I find the man that's a doctor?"

" Phoebe I love him." I said. " I wouldn't care if he worked at a grocery store. I would still marry him."

" I know." She said. " So what happened between you two last night?"

" That's between me and him." I said, with a grin.

" I see, and how was it?" she said.

" Amazing." I said. " But I have really got to get home. We're going to talk about the wedding."

" I bet you do." she smirked. " Now go."

I left, and went back home. Leo was waiting for me when I got there.

" How did it go?" he said.

" Good." I said, sitting down next to him on the couch. " She freaked, but that aside, wedding planning."

" I was thinking June." He said. " It's the start of summer, and a new chapter in our life. I know it's close, but I don't want to wait a year."

" Neither do I." I said, leaning closer to him. " June's perfect. How about the twenty fourth? Andrea will be out of school by then."

" Yeah." He said. " And I was thinking we could go to Hawaii for our honeymoon."

" I've always dreamed of going there for my honeymoon." I said. " And we may not be in Hawaii now, but want to practice our wedding night?"

He grinned, and kissed me.

" Let's rehearse shall we?" I said.

Leo chuckled, and lifted me into his arms before carrying me to our bedroom.

I was off to start a life different than I knew, but it would be great.

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. I will update a.s.a.p. Review!**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	14. Marriage

**A/N: I don't own charmed. I'm skipping ahead here. **

**Piper's p.o.v**

" You look beautiful." Phoebe said, as I stood in the church on June 24th, looking into the tall mirror at myself. " Leo's going to die."

" I hope not." I said.

" I hope not either." Phoebe said. " What I mean is, that he's going to be speechless when he sees you."

" Is it okay to be nervous?" I said.

" Cold feet?" she said. " Absolutely."

" I'm just afraid, that everything's perfect now, it's going to fall."

" Don't think like that." She said. " It won't."

" Every time something is great for me." I said. " Something bad happens. What if he decides that he doesn't love me, and leaves? What if when we decide to have children, I'll get bigger, and he won't want to be with me anymore?"

" Leo isn't like that." Phoebe assured me. " Have you seen the way he looks at you? You know what I would do for a guy to look at me like that?"

"I guess you're right." I said. " Can I have a minute?"

" Sure." Phoebe said, and left the room. I looked at myself in the mirror again. What if Phoebe was wrong? What if he decided he didn't love me anymore, like Adam had? I would never compare Leo to Adam, but things never really work out for me. It all seems too good to be true.

Maybe this was never meant to be, and Leo and I were never really meant to meet each other. Maybe I'm not good enough for him, and by marrying him I'd be ruining his life. It'd break my heart to do that to him.

Deciding that I couldn't do that, I wrote a note with the words ' I can't do this', and I slipped out of the side door of the church, and ran over to the hilly back yard of the church.

I found a little bench to sit at, and sat down. This was what was best for Leo, and that was all I was concerned about. He'd find a doctor wife, not a restaurant owner, and have kids that are amazing, and his life will be perfect. Mine can never be, because it never has.

" I can at least remember." I thought. I got up, and started walking. My destination wasn't too far from here. I stopped when I can to a sign that said ' Strawberry Fields Park.'

This was where Leo and I had had a lot of great times. We laughed, kiss, and did a lot of things here that held memories of our past. I could at least hold onto the past, without having to worry about the future, right?

I stared at the flowers that we had once looked at together. Would he come here with his wife some time in the future and laugh with her, and kiss her the way he had kissed me? There I go with the future again. No more of that. Forget it.

I must look weird to passers by. Even though the park is empty, cars go by. Here I am, in the main part of my wedding dress, hair all done. I was all alone, and this was the way I'd spend the rest of my life. A cranky old woman, no kids, no husband, but alone.

Back at the church: (No longer Piper's P.O.V)

Phoebe walked back to the dressing room of the church to get Piper. The ceremony was going to start soon, and she needed to help Piper get into the rest of her dress. Andrea was with her.

" Piper?" she said.

There was no answer.

Phoebe walked into the room, to see that no one was in there.

" Come on." She told Andrea. They both walked further into the room.

" Aunt Piper?" Andrea said.

" Where is she?" Phoebe wondered aloud.

" I think I know." Andrea said, walking up to the long mirror. Taped to it was a piece of paper.

" She's gone." She said.

Phoebe took the note, and read it.

" Oh no." she muttered.

Phoebe rushed out of the room to find Leo. She ran to the male dressing room, and knocked.

Leo answered the door. He had a huge smile on his face.

" Piper's missing." Phoebe said.

His smile faded.

**A/N: Review. Bum Bum Bum! Will they get married? Update will be up a.s.a.p**

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	15. Special place

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

"_Piper's missing."_

_His smile faded._

" What do you mean, missing?" he said, nervously.

Phoebe handed Leo the note.

" She was talking about this all being too good to be true." Phoebe told him. " Maybe it has something to do with that."

" How long ago did you see her?" he asked her urgently.

" Half hour ago." Phoebe said.

" I'm going to go find her." He said, and left the church.

As he walked, he wondered where she could possibly be. As he thought this, the answer came quickly. The walk wasn't that far, so he could walk.

When he came to the entrance of Strawberry Fields Park, he could see a young woman in white sitting on a bench in the distance. That must be Piper.

He walked slowly to the place where she was sitting, and sat down next to her.

" I knew I'd find you here." He said.

" You find the note?" she said.

" Why can't you?" he said.

" Leo, things never go right for me," she said. " I find happiness, and it all goes away. I don't deserve you. You deserve better. By marrying me, you'd be making a huge mistake. I'm just so afraid that you'll get tired of me, and not want to be married to me. I'm afraid that when we have children, and I get bigger, you won't find me attractive anymore."

" By not marrying you." He said. " I'd be making a huge mistake."

Piper looked at him.

" I love you, and that's why I asked you to marry me." he said. " I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I'll never get tired of you. How could I never find you attractive? Your always beautiful in my eyes."

Piper smiled a little.

" Do you really mean that?" she said.

Leo nodded.

" How do I know that something won't happen?" she said. "Bad things always happen to me."

" Well, you found me and that's good." He pointed out.

" Yeah, but something will go wrong." She said. " I thought Adam was the one, and he left me. My sister said she'd always be there, I had her, and then she died. It's not even you ever leaving that scares me, it's something happening out of our hands."

" Have faith, sweetheart." He said. " I love you, and you love me, right?"

Piper nodded.

" Then that's enough, and enough faith." He said. " Ready to get married?"

Piper nodded.

" I love you so much." She said.

" I love you, too." Leo said, and kissed her. " Come on.

Together they walked back to the church. Piper went back to her dressing room to finish getting ready.

Leo went back to his own dressing room to get ready. He saw Phoebe on the way.

" Did you find her?" she asked, frantically.

" I found her." Leo said. " She needed some reassurance. Cold feet."

" Where did you find her?" Phoebe asked, slightly calmed down.

" A special place." Leo said.

**Piper's p.o.v**

Here I am, standing face to face with the man I am about to be married to. Hundreds of pairs of eyes are staring at us, and I couldn't feel happier. All I can do is think about the life we're going to share together, the rest of our lives, being married, watching the children we have grow up, and loving each other. There was no doubt in that.

The words 'I do' came out of my mouth and then Leo's. We were almost there.

" Now by the powers invested in me by the state of California." The priest said. " I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Leo grinned at me, and we shared a kiss that made my toes tingle.

We pulled apart smiling; joy floating through both of us.

" And now I present Mr. and Mrs. Leo Wyatt." He said. We faced everyone there to witness out eternal bond, and smiled at them.

"Forever." Leo whispered to me.

I smiled. That was for sure.

This was the start of a new chapter, where I'm not afraid to live life to the fullest, and live without fear of anything being taken from me.

**A/N: please review. This story has a couple of more chapters to go. Probably two or three with the epilogue. **

**-Whitelighterleo21-**


	16. honeymoon in paradise

**A/N: I don't own charmed. I need an opinion. Should I go on with this story, or give it the honeymoon chapter and then an epilogue? It depends on how much everyone likes it. I have some things I could do, but I want to know what you guys think. I could also end this without an epilogue, and write a sequel based on their married life and everything. You tell me what you'd like to see, and I'll decide. **

**Anyway, on with the next chapter. **

**Piper's P.O.V**

I didn't think that being married would make me so happy. It actually feels like a fairy tale. I fell in love with my prince, and now I'm living the life that I've always wanted to. Leo got two weeks off of work for our honeymoon, and my assistant at the restaurant is taking over for me for two weeks. I have two weeks _alone _with my new husband. What could be better?

We drove away from the wedding reception in Leo's car as everyone waved at us.

We went back to our house, got ready, and took our scheduled flight to Hawaii.

" I can't believe how close I was to sabotaging our wedding." I said, when we were on the plane, on our way to Hawaii.

" It turned out great." Leo said. " Cause in the end, we're married."

I smiled, and kissed him.

After we pulled apart, I looked down at my wedding and engagement rings. They both sparkled together through the light of the plane.

I took Leo's hand in mine, and rested my head against him. Right now even though I was how many feet up in the air, I felt comfortable. Comfortable next to the man that I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with. I can just imagine us ten years from now, together watching the children we have grow up.

Some time later, we arrived in Hawaii.

The hotel was really nice, as it was a deluxe honeymoon suite. It had a queen sized bed, red covers, a magnificent kitchen area, and a bathroom that had a Jacuzzi tub and a shower.

We got set up a little bit, and then went downstairs to the hotel bar to have a drink. Once we got back, there was only one thing on both of our minds.

" You know, I know what could make this evening even more perfect." He said.

" Oh what's that?" PI said, smiling at him.

Leo took my face into his hands, and kissed me gently, which turned more passionate right away. Leo lifted me into his arms without breaking the kiss, and carried me over to the bed. I smiled against his kiss.

Soon, clothes were peeled off, and all that filled the room was bliss.

The next day, we spent the day at the hotel spa and outside pool area.

At about three, we went back to the room to get ready to go to the hotel's fine restaurant.

" Hmm…. you got a little tanned today." I observed, as they walked into the room.

" So did you." He said, shutting the door. " You look great."

" I would think so." I laughed. " You couldn't take your eyes off of me in my bikini today."

Leo chuckled. " I couldn't." he said. " Although I'd like you without the bikini right now."

He started to kiss my neck, as he said that.

" Leo, we have to get ready." I said.

" We have plenty of time." He said, moving to he shoulder blade.

" Okay, well I need a shower." I said, suggestively. " You can even join me."

Leo pulled away from me, took my hand, and led me to the bathroom.

About a half hour later, Leo and I stepped out of the shower.

" Well that was the best shower I've ever had." I said, as I wrapped a towel around myself. Leo did the same with a different towel.

We got ready, and headed to the restaurant. The food was pretty good there. Being a chef, there wasn't many restaurants I could go to, and absolutely love, but this one was just that. After eating, we went to a dance club, and danced together.

By about ten –thirty we were back in our room.

"How about we use the Jacuzzi tonight." Leo suggested when we got in. " It looks pretty nice."

" Sure." I agreed. It sounded very nice to me. We went into the bathroom, and got undressed. Leo got in first, and then I got in. Leo pulled me completely in front of him, and I leaned back against his chest.

" This feels great." I said, taking in the warmth of the water.

" I know it does." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

He kissed my neck, and trailed down to my shoulder blade. I turned around so that he could kiss my lips. The small kiss was deepened quickly. Leo put one arm under my legs, and the other around my neck, and stood up. I giggled as he stepped out of the Jacuzzi, and pressed the button for it drain with his foot.

" A little anxious are we?" I teased.

" You bet I am." He said, and carried me out of the room. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom cabinet on the way out. Leo brought me to the bed, and placed me down on it. I was a little wet from the water, but that wasn't really what was on my mind right now. Leo crawled on top of me, and started to nibble on my neck. I loved when he did that. He moved up to my ear, and to my cheek and finally my lips. The rest was complete bliss.

**A/N: please review, and tell me what you think, and where you think I should go with this. Thanks.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	17. Painful Memories not so painful

**A/N: I don't own charmed. This is the last chapter of the fic, and there will be no epilogue, as there will be a sequel. I thought about it, and I have it all planned out. It will be called ' What hurts the most'. **

**Anyway, on with the last chapter:**

Piper's P.O.V

I don't even know where to begin. My honeymoon was better than anything I have ever experienced, inside the room and out. Hawaii is such a beautiful place, that it made the stay more enjoyable than anyone can imagine.

It was hard for both of us to go home after the great week and a half we had in Hawaii. At least we have a couple of days to be at home with each other, which is still technically a honeymoon if you think about it. I wonder if Prue felt this way at her honeymoon. She probably did, because Andy was just as good to her as Leo is to me.

Anyway, we're at home now. Every night, Leo cooks me a special romantic candlelit dinner for two. It's so romantic the way he takes care of me.

On the last night of our vacation, I was kind of depressed about it being our last day together interruption free without work or anything.

" So anything you want to do even more special than before?" Leo asked after dinner.

" I can think of a few things." I said, seductively.

" We'll get to that." He smirked. " I meant like go get ice-cream, rent movies…."

" I don't think so." I said.

Leo chuckled.

" One track mind?" he said.

" Of course." I said. " It's our last chance for freedom, why not take it."

" Point taken." He said.

" Good." I said, and walked over to him to sit on his lap. He stood up with me in his arms, and led us to our bedroom.

Here's to the last night of no interruptions.

The next day, Leo had to leave for work early, and I had a little while before I had to leave for work. I almost didn't want to go in, because the time away made me realize that I am much happier away from my boss Renaldo. He thinks he's this great person, but he's really not. He's rude and obnoxious is more like it. I've thought about different career paths, and owning a club might be fun. As much as I love to cook, I need a change. I need something that I can enjoy doing, and be myself. I'll see where life takes me. Two weeks ago it made a turn for the better, and I know that good things can happen. Of course there will be painful memories that I remember, as well as Leo, but I have to let go of those. Andrea really helped me, too, because I didn't realize just how much she knew about her parents' death, and how much it affected her. She taught me that a change in mind can really help, and that memories aren't all bad. Truth isn't always painful, and if you have someone to help you realize that, then it's all the better.

**A/N: there's the end. Sequel will be up soon called 'What hurts the most.'**

**Summary: Piper makes a life changing decision, and someone from the past shows up, and causes problems for Piper and Leo. An event makes Leo remember his past, but will this time prove that happy endings really do exist, or will the result come out badly and show him bad things never turn out good? Phoebe meets someone who seems perfect, and she starts to trust him, when he strikes. She thinks that there is no hope for her, when someone comes to her rescue. Can she realize that people can change, or won't she? Andrea finds something of her mother's in the storage room of Piper's old house, which creates new questions for the Prue's past. **

**I will get this published as soon as I can. I think this will really go good, and I can't wait to start writing it. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


End file.
